


Coffee & Donuts

by spicytozier



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, its 2am but i had to write, literally no plot it's just muke teasing eachother and being cute, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytozier/pseuds/spicytozier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates mornings, but he loves Luke. He also loves coffee and donuts, and, right now, he can't decipher which he loves more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> hi its ur fave socially awkward piece of shit back writing muke fluff. it's 2am and i opened my notes and started writing and this happened and it's quite adorable. that's all.

"Morning sunshine!" Luke shouts, (way too loudly in Michael's opinion), before pulling back the curtain of Michael's hotel room window.

"Luke, get the fuck out," Michael grumbles into his pillow. He feels the bed dip to his left and hears something being placed on the bedside table gently. "What're you doing?" Michael sighs out, knowing he won't get rid of Luke after he's taken his shoes off and slid under the covers.

"I brought us coffee and Dunkin' Donuts. You are welcome," Luke smiles triumphantly, taking out a croissant from the bag and taking the first bite. He moans pornographically and Michael rubs his eyes as he sits up against the headboard.

Michael hates mornings, but he loves Luke. He also loves coffee and donuts, and, right now, he can't decipher which he loves more. He decides it's definitely Luke when said angel boy leans in and pecks Michael's lips gently, even if he got flakes of pastry on the bed. Michael yawns, before reaching over and picking up his coffee- black with two sugars, if you must know. Luke sighs happily, sipping his own caramel latte.

"Why do you do these things for me? All I do is shout at you," Michael thinks out loud, glancing over at Luke and admiring his boyfriend lovingly. Luke's eyebrows furrow as he focuses his gaze on Michael.

"I do it because I love you, and I was hungry. Also, it's 3pm and I know Ashton would kill us if I let you sleep in any later," Luke responds, pulling one of Michael's smaller hands into his own and threading their fingers together. Michael chuckles at Luke's honesty and takes another sip of his coffee.

"Well, thanks. Although the whole ripping open of the curtains thing really wasn't necessary," Michael motions toward the light pouring in the large window with his coffee-cup hand. Luke shrugged, offering Michael a powdered donut. Michael opened his mouth and leaned over Luke's torso. Luke laughed, gently putting the donut between Michael's lips before shoving it forcefully into Michael's (now horrified) face.

"Luke!" Michael shouts, laughing and placing his coffee cup back on the table before removing most of the creamy mess from around his face and shoving it in Luke's. The younger blonde shrieked, attempting to cover his face with his arms. Michael laughed, now straddling Luke's small waist and tickling his sides.

"Fuck- Michael! N-no! Stop!" Luke cries out between giggles. Michael laughs loudly, removing his hands from Luke's sides and taking his hands instead. He pins them above Luke's head and laughs at the mess they've made. He leans down, licking the cream off of Luke's face.

"Ew, Michael!" Luke laughs loudly, pulling his hands free and pushing Michael off him. 

"You love it, babe," Michael attempts a sexy voice, but it has them giggling uncontrollably as they lay on the sugar covered blankets. 

After their giggling subsides, Luke can't keep the small grin off his face.

"I love you," He looks over at his boyfriend, Michael smiling back.

"I know," Michael retorts. Luke scoffs, turning away and standing off the bed.

"I take that back, I hate you,"

Michael shrugs with a laugh, stepping out of the bed and walking around to Luke. He wraps his arms around Luke's waist from behind and leaves small kisses across his shoulders and neck.

"Michael, you're getting sugar all over me, it's disgusting," Luke laughs. Michael shakes his head.

"I try to do nice things for you!" Michael shouts sarcastically, reaching over for a towel from the rack. Luke laughs uncontrollably as he pulls off his jeans. 

"I'm showering with you," Luke says, grabbing his own towel and following where Michael has already trekked to the bathroom. Michael pops his head out from behind the door frame and raises his eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He questions. Luke rolls his eyes, giving Michael's ass a smack with his towel. Michael yelps and hits Luke's naked back with his own towel.

"Just get in the shower you horny little shit," Luke laughs.

And as much as Michael loves coffee and donuts, he'll always love the blonde boy who brings them to him more. Even if he wakes him up too loudly and overdramatically every morning.


End file.
